Fake Smiles, Real Hearts
by Demoness of Evil
Summary: Set in Shippuden Arch. Hinata, with the help of a few friends, gets the courage to talk to Naruto. Oneshot. NarutoxHinata.


Ok so this is my first Naruto fanfiction and I'm surprised it took me this long to post one. This is just a little Naruto Hinata and its set in the Shippuden Arch. Just so you know. They're about 18 in this. Oh and This is in Hinata's POV just so you know.

XxXxX

He walked past me again today. His flamboyant attitude and excited nature are what I admire most about him. I've known him all my life, and he only became aware of me recently. His blue eyes clashed with mine as I sat across the street, and he smiled at me, his goofy grin he always smiles. I watched as he turned and saw the smile disappear and die. His eyes became sad and his hands roughly shoved into his pants pockets. My breath caught as I sensed the hurt and shame roll off him in waves. My eyes are special they tell me, but right now I'd give anything to be brave enough to go over and hold him. Tell him that everything was alright. These eyes are nothing special; they couldn't push me from this seat and make me move towards him.

_Naruto._

"Go after him Hinata" I heard a rough grumble behind me and quickly turned to see Kiba and Akamaru standing behind my bench. His smile was kind and Akamaru barked in a soft and helpful note.

"Yeah just go Hinata" another voice came and I jumped as I saw Shino behind me, he shoved me off of the bench and onto my feet. Before I knew it I was running toward him. Him and his sad beautiful blue eyes, I passed too many people, and too many shops, it seemed that I'd never reach him. But suddenly he was within grasp and I slowed. He must have sensed me there because a quick hand came up and rubbed his eyes before he turned toward me.

"Hey there Hinata, how ya been?" his fake cheer made my heart contract in pain for him. My hands came up and covered my face as they often do when I feel shy.

"Will you walk with me?" I heard my small voice, and saw his eyes widened a fraction, and then a smaller smile appeared this one real. Nothing was fake about it.

"Sure, lets go" his voice became a little subdued and we began to walk out into the fields where privacy was easier to come by. We passed trees, animals, bushes, and old training grounds. My eyes wandered to his hand that hung limply by his side, and I sighed, my bravery gone. He stopped suddenly and froze; I stopped with him almost afraid to walk in front of him.

"W-what is it Naruto?" even with my shy shaky voice, his name rolled off my tongue gently and I smiled shyly into my hands.

"Oh nothing, just thought we'd sit here and chat" his voice said, trying to sound light and happy. I took the time to take in where he had stopped. It was the training field where I had wished him luck on the Chunin exams, my breath caught. He flopped down onto the ground and sighed. His hands came up behind his head and lay on the grass. I joined him slowly and breathed in the scent of the grass as it blew around us.

"So what did you want to talk about?" his question wasn't angry, just simple, like he was. I sighed as I steeled my nerves to ask him.

"W-well, you know that, uh… well that is to say…" my words were cut off by my frustration. Naruto let his blue eyes wander to meet mine. He smiled softly and my heart flipped.

"Take a breath Hinata and calm down" he said sweetly and I did, immediately feeling better by doing so. I wrung my hands and took small breaths.

"Well, Naruto I just wanted to say that, well," come on girl just say it, "you're not alone, and … well I'm here if you n-need me" I said it quickly, but I watched as his mind took in my words and understood them. Instant tears welled up in his eyes, by this time I sat up preparing to run. He sat up quickly and before I knew it he'd tackled me in a hug full of tears and happiness. For a long time we laid like that, him on top of me crying, and my arms around him, letting him cry it out. After a while he gathered himself and sat up bringing me into his arms.

"Thank you, Hinata" his voice sounded harsh from his crying and I couldn't help but let a few tears trickle down my face. His thumb came up and gently wiped them away, a smile appearing on his face.  
"No one has ever cried for me, or cared, not the way you do Hinata" his voice still sounded shaky but his hands on my face weren't.

"I've always cared, you just never saw me" I murmured softly. His eyes got wide and he laughed.

"I always saw you and how you cared about everyone around you Hinata. That's why I love you. I just never thought I was good enough for you" his voice shook and his body joined in. Tears ran rampant down my face now, but I was smiling. I took a small breath and gathered my courage once more.

"I love you too Naruto" I whispered before my lips caught his. His smile felt like velvet on my lips and I let my eyes drift close, losing myself in his kiss. He broke the kiss too soon but I smiled up at him.

"You wanna go to Ichiraku?" he said a genuine smile plastered on his face, I giggled.

"Sure" my voice felt strong and I knew why. Naruto was my strength as I was his. He stood up and looked down at me holding out his hand. I grasped it and he pulled me to my feet. We headed back into the village hand in hand.

XxXxX

So That's it I just wanted to put a little something up and I hope you guys enjoyed reviews are always welcomed. So feel free! Soon I'll be posting some Meme work I've done with Ruby Rita. I'll explain when I post it. Until then!

Sayonara,

Demoness of Evil


End file.
